Reasons Why
by simply-aly
Summary: Caroline wants answers, but getting them leads to things she doesn't want to be a part of. (Damon/Caroline/Katherine) *Semi-Sequel to Of Webs And Weaving*


It's Caroline who approaches her first, and Katherine welcomes her with a knowing smile and tells her to sit down. It's awkward for Caroline because she looks like Elena but she's not and the devious glint in the doppelganger's eyes tells her that, yet the way her hand is softly guiding her to the bed reminds her of Elena, and all of it combined just serves to put her on edge.

"You want to know why I chose you," Katherine guesses.

They're in one of the many guest rooms at the boarding house, and Caroline's stiffly sitting on the edge of the bed. Katherine's directly in front of her, her body slowly easing Caroline's legs apart.

Caroline nods and scoots back to avoid Katherine's game of 'are you uncomfortable yet?'

"You want to know _how_ I knew to choose you."

Caroline nods again, holding back a whimper as Katherine grabs her legs and pulls her back. She doesn't fight because Katherine's stronger and Caroline _needs_ to know the answers Katherine holds. She's breathing heavily because there's a sick part of her that enjoys this game of Katherine's and she hates herself for it but she can't stop the feelings coursing through her.

Katherine places a hand on Caroline's chest, right where her heart isn't beating, and gently pushes her into the bed.

Caroline's hands grab the silk sheets and hold tightly.

"The answer," Katherine whispers against her ear, "is simple."

Katherine runs her hands down Caroline's arms and eases her hands from the sheets before repositioning them above her head. Katherine holds them there then, another show of power.

"You were injured and I was around long enough to know Damon had fed you his blood. Damon is mine, as you well know; and I knew that, not only would turning you send a message to _Elena_, but it would forever connect the three of us in this sick little triangle of my making. You see, there's poetry in this. I turned Damon, Damon fed you his blood, and I killed you." Katherine's on the bed now, positioned above Caroline, and Caroline's trying so hard not to tremble, but she's not exactly succeeding. Katherine's lips are red and full and only a few centimeters from Caroline's. "It is family, my daughter," she breathes, "and I've _always_ wanted a family."

Caroline's closing her eyes now because she doesn't want this—at least, she doesn't _want_ to want this—and if it's going to happen despite that, she really doesn't want to see it. But before Katherine's lips make contact with hers, the bedroom door is opening and Damon's barging in.

"Get off of her," Damon growls and Caroline lets out a sigh of relief which she _hates_ that Katherine notices.

Katherine just shrugs. "Okay," she says and slowly eases herself off Caroline.

Once free, Caroline rushes over to Damon, who locks her hand in his. She grabs tightly, gaining strength from his presence.

"Leave Caroline alone, Katherine," Damon commands, "or I'll relocate your room to the basement."

And with that, they walk out.

"Are you okay?" he asks when they're safely in his bedroom.

Caroline's trembling and she starts rambling because she needs to say something and she doesn't know exactly what at the moment so she just says everything. "I had to know. I mean, there had to be a _why_, right? So I went, but I knew she wouldn't—I knew there wasn't…I mean, she's psychotic, there really wasn't a reason. She just did it."

"We don't have to talk about it," he says. "We don't _ever_ have to talk about it again."

And Caroline nods because she knows that the _whys_ make him uncomfortable. He doesn't like to analyze their relationship. He doesn't even like to talk about it most of the time. And she can't bear the thought of him pushing her away again, so she nods and holds him close and tries to block out the _whys_.

-x-

Later that night, when Damon's finally managed to get Caroline to sleep, he pays his own visit to the vampire doppelganger.

"I've been expecting you," she greets him from the bed. "Join me."

He shuts the door quietly and leans against it, arms crossed. "Why do you keep messing with her?" he asks.

"Caroline?" Katherine says. When Damon just glares, she shrugs. "It's fun, I suppose. She's very responsive; as I'm sure you've long figured out."

"I want you to leave her alone, Katherine," Damon demands. "I may be yours in some way, but she isn't. She's mine, and I won't have you interfering with your sick little games. She doesn't want to play."

Katherine raises an eyebrow. "Oh, and I suppose she only wants to play with you?"

"She's _mine_," Damon says one last time before walking out.

He goes back to his room where Caroline's still sleeping peacefully. He gets in bed next to her and watches her for a moment before falling asleep himself.


End file.
